


Cover Art for Podfic of Personal Hero

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for librarychick's recording of Mrs Hamill's story Personal Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Podfic of Personal Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Personal Hero [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865648) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Personal Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047143) by [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill). 



> It's a little worrying, but you can be reassured by the lack of major warnings above.  
> Click through for the full-sized art the cover's based on.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/601990/601990_original.jpg)

 


End file.
